


Soulmates Know Your Name

by ColorfullyUnique



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambi - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious, Pining Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfullyUnique/pseuds/ColorfullyUnique
Summary: Based off a prompt I received on Tumblr of simply "Soulmate AU Tyrus".On your 16th birthday the first letter of your soulmates name shows up on your wrist. Unless you already know you're in love with them, then you get their full name. Luckily for Cyrus, he already knows who his soulmate is.Or does he?





	Soulmates Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the amazing K.L who actually kept me on track with writing this.

“Cyrus! C’mon, you have to let it go.” Buffy said in exasperation as she gently rubbed at the delicate cursive M on her wrist. Tomorrow was Cyrus’ 16th birthday. Otherwise known as the day he would finally be getting his soulmate mark and he would  _ finally _ be able to prove to everyone what he knew all along. Jonah was definitely his soulmate.

 

“No! I just know okay? We may have never seen his mark, but maybe he’s just waiting until I get my mark?”Cyrus said softly, not completely sure of himself. Jonah was a year older than all of them so he obviously already had his mark, though he always wore things to cover it up. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling her thick bracelet up to cover her mark.

 

“Or maybe you just aren’t his soulmate? I’m sorry Cy, but I firmly believe he would have said something by now if there was even a possibility of you being his forever or whatever you wish to call it. I mean Amber didn’t even wait for Andi to get her mark before she pounced.” Cyrus knew his friend wasn’t meaning to hurt him, but he couldn’t help but feel the burning in his eyes as tears welled up. He glanced across the courtyard to see his other best friend, Andi, sitting on Amber’s lap.

 

The two girls had been together for three months now, Amber instantly revealing to the younger girl that she believed they were soulmates, even though Andi hadn’t gotten her mark yet. The young brunette on the other hand was apprehensive, taking into account all of the things that had happened in the two girls’ past. Though, true to the tales, once Amber realized she was in love with Andi, her mark expanded from the single cursive A to say Andi Mack. 

 

“Yeah and when are you going to suck up your pride and just talk to Marty instead of sulking?” Cyrus bit out, his voice dripping with venom as he grabbed his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder as he walked away from his friend. Sure, he could admit that was a bit petty of him, she was just looking out for him and didn’t want him to get hurt, but when was she going to take her own advice? Cyrus huffed as his feet hit the pavement, walking quickly towards his own house, not trusting that Buffy wouldn’t find him if he went to the swings. 

 

The walk back to his house seemed a lot shorter than the twenty minutes it realistically was, but the entire walk he kept thinking about what Buffy had said. Yes it had made sense, but that didn’t make it any less painful to hear. He had liked Jonah since he was 13, nearly three years, the Frisbee player was truly his awakening. Sure there were other boys he could admit he did find attractive, but majority of them were straight. Jonah fell in the “no idea” box for sexualities, especially since the time he had told Andi that he “didn’t like labels”. 

 

Slamming the door shut behind him, Cyrus leaned back against it with his eyes closed as he breathed out heavily.  _ What did Buffy know anyway? She couldn’t even admit her own feelings for her soulmate all because she rejected him before she knew. _ Groaning in frustration, he kicked his shoes off while flinging his back down to the ground beside the table in the hallway. Studying his reflection in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair before turning and heading the stairs to his room.

Once inside he carefully shut the door and sat at his desk, quietly pulling out a ballpoint pen and rolling up his left sleeve to gently trace a small cursive J into the center of it, wincing lightly as the pen went over the sensitive points in the soft part of his wrist. Once he was satisfied, he put the pen back into the cup on his desk and sat back, his eyes trained on the new dark mark on the underside of his wrist. This wasn’t the first time he had done it, but it suddenly hit him that it would be his last. 

 

Quickly pulling out his phone, he dialed the only person he could think of in the moment, the same person who answered after the first ring.

 

“Hey Underdog! What’s up?” As soon as his best friends voice filled his ear, relief flooded his body.  _ Just hearing TJ’s voice can get me to calm down. If Jonah isn’t my soulmate, I hope I get someone as amazing as Teej.  _ He thought absentmindedly as he glanced down as his -now slightly smudged- mark on his wrist. 

 

“Tonight Teej. It’s tonight.” Cyrus said simply, tilting his head to trap his phone between his head and his shoulder before licking his thumb and swiping it across the pen marl, causing it to become unrecognizable and he sighed, grabbing a tissue to rub it off completely. Hearing muffled sounds on the other side of the phone, Cyrus drew his eyebrows together, curious as to what his best friend could be doing.

 

“Want me to come over and spend the night? Be there for when it shows up?” The older boy muttered after a moment of silence. Cyrus pieced together that he was already putting stuff together to come over and laughed softly, grabbing his phone again and straightening his head while rubbing at his neck. 

 

“If I said no would you listen?”  _ Like I could ever really say no to TJ. _

 

“No so you better just accept it.” As soon as the words left TJ’s mouth, the basketball player hung up before giving the younger boy a chance to respond. Blinking slowly, Cyrus pulled the phone away from his face, barely catching the  _ call ended  _  on the screen before it went black.  _ Well okay then _ Cyrus vaguely thought as a small smile formed on his lips. 

 

Cyrus  wasn’t sure how much later it was but as he was laying on his bed with his eyes closed he heard his door creak open. Cracking open one eye, he sees the taller blond entering his room and smiles sleepily, patting the empty spot next to him. He felt the bed dip and his body roll slightly to the side before TJ laid beside him, close enough that their arms were touching.

 

“Were you able to talk to her today?” Cyrus asked, his voice laced with fatigue. He could feel the older boy turn his head to look at him, but Cyrus didn’t have the energy to make sure.

 

“If you’re like this now and it’s only 10:30, how do you expect to stay up until midnight to watch your mark appear?” TJ asked in a teasing tone, lightly hitting the top of his hand against Cyrus’ forearm.

 

“Easy. Alarm.” The brown haired boy mumbled as he lifted his arm to lazily wave in the direction of his phone on his bedside table then dropped it heavily back onto the bed before turning and curling into his best friends side. “Now quit stalling, did you talk to Clementine today or not?” Cyrus asked, some of his energy coming back to him. He heard TJ sigh heavily.

 

“No. Ya know, for someone who is supposed to be my soulmate, she really doesn’t want to talk to me or acknowledge my existence.” TJ said bitterly, moving his head slightly so his cheek rested against Cyrus’ hair. The younger boy hummed in agreement while opening his eyes to look at the boy beside him.  _ Wow, his freckles are actually really cute  _ Cyrus thought vaguely, before snapping out of his thoughts and turning to face away from TJ and sitting up.

 

“So uh… I was thinking we could watch a movie or something? Get some snacks?” Cyrus’ voice went up an octave as his face colored from the embarrassment of his thoughts. He glanced back at TJ who was still laying on the bed, his left arm tucked behind his head. 

 

“Sure sounds good to me.” TJ said softly with a little yawn as he stretched before rolling over and planting his feet on the ground, pushing off the bed to stand up. Once he was standing up straight, TJ raised his arms above his head to stretch, Cyrus’ eyes immediately locked onto the C on the older boys wrist. TJ had his mark for a few months now, everyone’s immediate thought was that it was the girl who he had been fawning over for a few weeks prior (because there was no indicator that it could be anyone else). 

 

“Have you ever thought about the possibility that your soulmate is someone else?” Cyrus asked softly, his mind drifting back to his earlier conversation with Buffy. Chewing on his bottom lip, Cyrus headed towards the door to head down the stairs to get snacks. He heard TJ cough softly behind him.

 

“I mean… Yeah, of course I thought about that possibility, especially given the fact I have no idea what Clementine’s mark is.The only thing is that you are the only other person I know whose name starts with C.” TJ said simply as Cyrus froze, his hand on the handle to the cabinet.

 

“T-That doesn’t mean anything. Maybe you just don’t know your soulmate.” Cyrus muttered, stumbling over his words slightly.  _ I wouldn’t be opposed…  _ Cyrus heard TJ laugh loudly behind him and he spun around, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Cy… I never said you and I were soulmates, I just simply said you’re the only other C name I know.” TJ said, his face covered with his perfect, blinding smile that managed to knock all of the breath out of Cyrus. Cyrus mumbled incoherently and turned around, dropping his hand from the handle.

 

“I’m actually not that hungry um… Let’s just go pick the movie.” Cyrus said softly, walking towards the living room leaving a confused TJ behind.  _ Why do I feel hurt that he wouldn’t consider me as a soulmate? I only want Jonah. _

 

“Let’s watch Love, Simon. I know it’s your favorite.” TJ suggested, sitting on one end of the couch with his arm across the back. The Jewish boy smiled widely and nodded, grabbing the remote and turning the movie on before taking his spot beside TJ. 

 

Cyrus wasn’t sure when it happened but at some point he must’ve fallen asleep, because he woke up to TJ’s soft snores filling his ears and his face partially buried in the taller boys chest. Gasping softly he searched widely for his phone, realizing he left it in his room before hastily grabbing TJ’s and pressing the power button to check the time.  _ 1:03 AM.  _ Widening his eyes, Cyrus jumped out of his seat, waking TJ in the process.

 

“What? What is it?” TJ asked while rubbing his eyes, his voice still heavy with sleep. Cyrus haphazardly shoved the phone towards TJ who squinted at the sudden intrusion of light. “We missed midnight.” 

 

“I’m scared to look Teej… Will you look for me?” Cyrus asked softly, biting his lip in hesitation as he held both of his wrists out towards his best friend.  _ Please say Jonah, Please say Jonah. _ He inhaled sharply and quickly looked away as he felt the tips of TJ’s fingers lightly touching his palms before pushing his sleeves slowly up his arms.

 

“Oh…” TJ muttered softly, his thumb lightly grazing the middle of Cyrus’ right wrist, causing him to shiver. “Cy… I think you should look at this.” The tone of TJ’s voice cause Cyrus to turn his head quickly, concern etched on his face before he looked down at his wrist, his mouth dropping open in surprise. There, gently curving along his wrist in neat little cursive, was a name he was not expecting.  _ Tristian James Kippen.  _

 

“Teej… I-” Before Cyrus was able to finish sentence, he was suddenly being pulled forward by TJ, who placed his lips against his own. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever and when they finally pulled away, Cyrus was a bit breathless as they rested their foreheads against each others.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” TJ said softly, brushing his thumb against the mole on Cyrus’ cheek. Laughing softly, Cyrus leaned forward again to quickly press his lips to TJ’s before pulling away completely. Curiously glancing down, he realized that TJ’s mark was no longer a single C, but a complete  _ Cyrus Goodman _ . Cyrus laughed loudly, shaking his head. “What?”

 

“All this time I thought it would be Jonah.” Cyrus said, sitting next to TJ and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“And why would you think that? Jonah has a W on his wrist.” TJ said, glancing over at his soulmate before getting running his fingers through Cyrus’ hair.

 

“A W? I don’t even think we know anyone whose name starts with a W… You know what, it doesn’t matter.” Glancing up at TJ, Cyrus smiled widely. “So Soulmates huh?”

 

“It would appear so.” TJ said, playfully rolling his eyes before leaning down to reconnect his lips with Cyrus’.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos/comments and if you would like the other ships soulmate stories, just let me know!


End file.
